gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Space/M01
Sector M01 is the initial sector you will reach upon activating Space exploration from Eden. The map layout and events are the same for all players, so exploring the field in a certain order will yield you the most benefit. See below in Initial sector guide. Field M01 is also where you'll find the Universe Beacon that grants access to Space/M02. Also see: Space Analysis/M01 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Sabnock is the Zerg home planet. It is the largest planet in this sector, found in B2. Points of Interest Exploration of the 5 main planets in this sector need to reach 100% to unlock all special places. You'll want to leave Beta until later, as it unlocks a very hard battle. Mining and colonization can be continued once these reach 100% by building a collection plant/colonial station. Aside resources, all planets also give sabnock coins. Points of Interest Table In random Space Junk, you can find a Damaged Satellite that will reduce the cooldown for Fog of War. Detailed Planet Information: 'Sabnock' * Swarm Mountain ** In-depth exploration - 15 Bacteria Blanket I (It requires Space Analysis "Zerg Building analysis" maxed) * Incubation Pond ** Key of Terran Base ** Cerebrate Gumball fragments x 20 - limited to 20 times (1,000 Sabnock Coin) ** Eden Accelerator (30m) x5 (600 Sabnock Coin) ** (500 Sabnock Coin) ** Zerg Ootheca I x10 (600 Sabnock Coin) ** Zerg Mucus I x10 (600 Sabnock Coin) ** Zerg Carapace Ix10 (600 Sabnock Coin) ** Bacteria Blanket I x5 (3000 Sabnock Coin) ** Overlord's Abdominal Sac (Real Money) 'Beta' * Dragon Ball Fragments(10%) - +1 Atk for fleet in Space * Mercenary Camp(50%) - Hire Dragon Whelps (limit 10/day) * Dragon Statue(100%) ** Wish for dragon balls - Giant Dragon Ball (1x) ** Wish for wealth (minimum 450 in each stat) - 10 Gems, Sabnock Coins ** Please help me fulfill more wishes(attack) - Divine Dragon Projection (885,483,676,732,4.8m) - Space Transitioner x2, Eden Accelerator (3d) x2, Ancient Ritual Offerings x2 'Aini' * Eden Ruins(10%) - Obtain Star Map * Broken Energy Hall(25%) - Obtain 5 Gas Storage Device, 2 Electricity Storage Device, 2 Uranium Ore Storage Device and 1 Khaydarin Crystal * Broken Tech Hall(50%) - Unlock Space Bonuses Tech Tree * Broken Cultivation Hall(70%) - Eliminate Clone Creature (333,249,166,416,0.858m) to get Petri Dish, 500 Competent Cells and 8 Cultivation Accelerators (30m). * Robot's Remains(100%) - AMP-880 'Botis' * Supply Depot(10%) - Shop with Eggs for Vepar Altar, Combo Skill, 3h Accelerators, Batteries, Competent Cells * Crashed UAV(50%) - Obtain Deformation Control Hub * Terran Base(100%) - Explore (The key can be purchased from Sabnock), Infected Commando Skin 'Vepar' * Broken Evochamber (10%) - Investigate / Integration ** Investigate gives: Cerebrate Evolution Fluid, ** Integration gives: Modificator Gumball's Attack and Power +2 * Ancient Altar (50%) - Return 6 different eggs to receive rewards * Zerg Wreckage - (To complete quest and to get planet to 100%) ** It requires Space Analysis "Giant Zerg analysis" maxed and returning to Vepar ** Study - +3 Alien capacity per fleet Combat Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * Universe Beacon to Space/M02: 1.4m enemy encounter * After killing ancient zerg, Sabnock gives 5k coins, 30 Zerg Carapace, 30 Zerg Mucus, 30 Zerg Ootheca, 15 Bacteria Blanket * Cerebrate Gumball - Find the egg in the Terran Base dungeon (5F) on Botis, then submit to Altar on Vepar (50%). Sector Completion rewards Initial sector guide READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT TO DO FOR SPACE EXPLORATION This is the space map. It is the same for all of us. Read this if you want a general guide for space exploration because it's somewhat complicated. * You literally start in the center of the map, at the blue dot. That's your Eden, and you start exploring outwards. Also, space exploration calculates your energy and stats differently, so you will get a different amount compared to Sky exploration. * The different colored arrows in the above image are a reference to which Faction goes in which direction. Space exploration involves using all 4 factions to explore, with each faction having their own cooldown for exploration. (Blue is Aoluwei, Green is Canas, Yellow is Rangers). * So, if you see a green arrow pointing to the right, have your canas fleet explore towards the right, finally ending up in the location where the arrow is pointing at. * This is important because this is linked to specific faction easter eggs that you will find during space exploration. (There is no faction easter for abyss.) * Using your strongest fleet, follow the purple arrow. This is priority one. After you have followed the purple arrow with your strongest fleet, follow the pinkish/red arrow. * Fleet specific Points of interest (henceforth known as POI), you can only use these specific fleets to unlock these. Be sure to get them first. ** POI 2 (B1) on the space map is the easter for aoluwei blade. ** POI 19 (A3) is the easter for rangers. ** POI 25 (G3) is the easter for canas. * For those interested in rushing to the zerg planet Sabnock immediately, POI 11 (B2) on the top left. * POI 15 (F2) is known as Beta. You can find dragon fragment: which gives all fleet atk +1, a space mercenary camp where you can hire juvenile dragons (low level clones). You cannot get their gene. Refreshes every 24hr. The divine dragon statue where you can make a wish. The wishes are: * I want super dragon balls: which gives you 1/7 super dragon ball (You only can get a single one this way); * I want large amount of wealth: which gives you 10 gems and 5000 Sabnock coins and 1M coins, but requires your fleet to have 450 in each stat. * I want more: Which will have you fight the super dragon's shadow. This is the hardest fight in space exploration so far. * POI 40 (D5) is Vepar. You get the trial item for Cerebrate here. You also find the Ancient Altar here with . It's unlocked at 50% planetary exploration and will have you fighting a boss. (Each planetary exploration is for that particular star or planet.) Sacrificing the different eggs you find here will reward you with resources, bug genes, as well as get cerebrate. During one of the planets, you will find cerebrate's egg. Bring it here to hatch it and get cerebrate. * You will also find bug remains, which gives one egg that will give you a baby bug. Bringing this baby bug back to the bug's mother planet (POI 11 (A2) on the space map.) will reward you with 3000 bug coins, all 3 resources (gas, energy, uranium) and if the friendship rating with the zerg's mother planet is at 100, it unlocks the Queen Zerg super Clone gene. * The rest of the translation will have to wait till after the update hits and i get to see how much we get to explore, so that i can translate even more relevant stuff for us. * so the update is now live and i'm very sure that people will ask how do i explore? First at the top of the space exploration screen, you will see the 4 different factions without different numbers under each of them to represent the different ratings. Click on it inorder to assign your fleets as well as your robots and clones. Then just click on the dark squares to explore. Its as simple as that. Use the yellow grids on the left image to see what you can explore to get what. * SERIOUSLY FOLLOW THE PURPLE ARROWS FIRST. On the second square just directly below eden, you will get radar amplifier which will decrease fog exploration recovery time by 1 min. So just follow instructions to ensure you don't fall behind >.> Anyway planetary exploration is a huge time sink since you need roughly 2 days on average so no sense just rushing out in random directions. * Poi 22 (C3) has a damaged Satellite you can find. It gives bonus to space exploration. * POI 61 (G7) otherwise known as Botis, is the planet where you will get your commando infected skin, as well as the cerebrate egg. When the planet is fully explored, you will be able to get access to an incubation room, where you can buy the cerebrate egg. This cerebrate egg is then to be used at the ancient altar at Vepar (POI 40-D5). You can also repair your Viking Fighter airship here, as well as get access to a one-time Maze (of which you will need the terran key that costs 2000 sabnock coins at the zerg homeplanet) where you will find the infected skin. * POI 65 (B8) otherwise known as planet Aini, will give you a Star Chart (which is useless until Space/M02 is added, but more importantly, at 50% exploration, it will open up a damaged research wing, that will open up more research options in eden. These research will directly increase the amount of power of your individual factions during space exploration. External Links * guide source ru:Системная_зона_M01 Category:Space